For What It Takes
by Bet You Love That
Summary: A girl. A boy. A boy. A boy. The whole Kanagawa. Deception. R&R! My very first fic! Don't flame. i hate flames :-)


**FOR WHAT IT TAKES**

A/N: _Hiya__ there pips, my name is Maria and I'm writing my very first fic. Oh, bet you love that! Well, just like several OC writers, I am obsessed with myself that's why I decided to insert my own character in this story among Slam Dunk boys. I'm very pathetic and delusional, obviously, because I run away with the idea that I'll be the object of SD boys' interest, passion, lust, and most importantly, love. In this story, you'll notice that I'm terribly cool; but y'know that's just very common because all OC writers create an unbelievably cool character who would sweep the daylights out of everybody's eyes with her oh so tantalizing charms and talents. This is a complete and unabridged tale of what I feel about myself. Anyway this is dedicated to the oc lovers out there. Please review!_

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Claimer: I own Maria, based on my character.

Summary: She never wanted attention, all she wanted was peace. But joining Shohoku bball club proved to be different, especially when Rukawa was a member also. Dedicated to Mary Sue lovers, rock on sisters!

When Maria was young, about 9 years old; she was always the butt of jokes of her pesky classmates. Maria was a simple girl; she didn't like to be popular so instead of fighting back she turned away from them.

One night her father was watching basketball, an NBA game between the Celtics and the Bulls. She was sure the Celtics were leading by 30 points in the last 5 minutes and concluded that the Celtics were going to win indeed. But just then the blonde munchkin named Steve Kerryy took care of the game and in 4 minutes and 59 seconds, the lead was cut to 2. Then Jomdan got a steal and shot a 3 pointer. In; Bulls won by 1 point. Maria then vowed that she would be as good as Steve Kerry.

Everyday she went to the local basketball court to practice. She would be good, the best female basketball player in Japan. She thought and smiled.

As days turned to weeks, and weeks to months, and months to years; Maria became a very good athlete, but still she was friendless.

But due to the difficulties of her parents to earn money, they were forced to pawn their house and transfer to a housing project in Kanagawa.

Her parents thought that putting her in Shohoku was the best idea. Now Maria was 15 and already was bound for first year in senior high. She had at that age blossomed into a splendidly beautiful creature: _So fair a maid no more shall be from dawn to dusk from sun to sea. Everyone_ would definitely love her at first sight. In fact, they even had to undertake a task so daunting that it seemed almost impossible. They had to tone down her beauty; else it would be fatal for the people that surrounded her. Such was the extent of her decidedly superior DNA structure.

But Maria wasn't a flirt and never wanted to attract attention. So as a solution, she decided to dress herself up in a school boy's uniform with an overlarge cap on her head to hide her peerless good looks.

One day upon returning home, she heard a ball bouncing; she was enamored of the sound and followed it. Then she was eventually led to the gym. There she witnessed a real life action in that try out session. Her dream was suddenly reawakened; I will join this team. She thought.

She stepped in coolly(because she was so fcking cool!!! Really, you wouldn't be able to imagine it even if you have an IQ of 180 and a membership in MENSA) and went straight to Ayako the manager who suddenly dropped her jaw after seeing Maria's magnificent beauty I mean handsomeness; in fact she didn't even try to pick up her fallen jaw.

'Is the try out open?' Maria asked very prettily.

'Yes.' Said Ayako breathlessly, totally surprised.

'Can I join?' Maria asked with involuntary beauty.

'Sure. You have your things?' Ayako said, still very amused.

'Yes. I'll change now.'

Maria changed in a sporty outfit inside the locker room and when she was done; she appeared to be a lad of immensely powerful beauty. The girls' knees became all jelly. She introduced herself as MariO.

There was a one on one among the newcomers.

'Mario, go take on Kakuta.' Said the coach, Mr. Anzai.

'Hai, sensei.'

Kakuta was a freshman also and he was no match against Maria/o. the score was 178-2.

'Change loser, Kuwata next.' Said Anzai.

Of course Maria/o defeated Kuwata because she was fcking…oooops, because she was very good and talented and skillful and supernatural. The score was 153-0. If you notice, Maria's score was a multiple of 3. That's because all of her shots were 3 pointers.

'He's good, go get him, Sakuragi.' Said Anzai. The red haired monster appeared so much taller than our dear Maria but she wasn't scared because she was so talented and athletic and so beautiful, cute, and perfect.

Sakuragi wept when he lost. The score wasn't counted because it must've been a million to 2.

Then came Rukawa's chance. Everyone's breath stopped; Pretty Boy vs. Talented Super cute Talented Girl or boy. She was a transvestite then.

Rukawa proved to be very good and very competitive. Why? Because the game was a TIE!!! 100-100! Maria/o got in to the team and so did Rukawa, and Sakuragi and everybody.

One day there was a swimming party in Kanagawa public steam bath. The whole Kanagawa prefecture Highschool basketball stars were invited! Maria said she wouldn't go because of course she couldn't swim topless. But she of course didn't use this as an excuse; she said she had a cold that day. But Shohoku boys said they wouldn't go without their precious Mario. Maria then agreed on the condition that she wouldn't swim and wear baggy pants and 3 layered windbreaker.

Then the day came and every studly Kanagawa boy was there! It was very hot there so Maria decided to take off her jacket and pants to wear t-shirt and shorts. She walked beside the bath to chat with the others. Then she slipped and fell to the pool…and drowned! So there was something she couldn't do after all.

2 hours later…

She was wrapped in a blanket when she woke up. Everyone crowded around her; each was looking serious and worried.

'You're a girl. Why didn't you tell us?' Asked the anxious Akagi.

'Because…' Maria didn't finish and ran way from them.

She slept with difficulty that evening and when she woke up next morning, a million bouquets of red and pink roses were at her doorstep. It even beat the number of flowers in Buckingham Palace the day Princess Diana died. Each had a perfumed note in it and it said something like this;

'We still love you as a girl'-All Girl Mario Fan Club.

'You're so cute and talented, Maria. Marry me.'-K. Fujima, Shoyo.

'I didn't believe in goddesses, but now I do.'-S. Maki, Kainan.

'I will make you happy. I love you. Even if it means screwing other guys.'-A. Sendoh, Ryonan.

'Be my love upon the fields in barley.'-R. Ikegami, Ryonan.

'The first time I loved forever is when I saw you.'-H. Koshino, Ryonan.

'Do you love me? I love you for all I know and I don't know a lot.'-K. Nobunaga, Kainan.

'Look at me and tell me you love me for I love you.'-H. Mitsui, Shohoku.

'I'll forget your treacherous pretense if you go out with me.'-T. Akagi, captain.

'Is your dad a terrorist? Cos you're da BOMB!'-H. Sakuragi, yer teammate.

'Believe in magic 'cos you are magical and my love is magical and I am tragic. No, it's pointless; I love you.'-T. Hanagata, Shoyo.

'I'm Eiji from Sannoh number 1 player in Japan. You don't know me but I fell for you 3 hours ago.'-Yamato Eiji, Sannoh.

'All I ever wanted is your virg-I mean-love.'-K. Kogure, sub captain.

'From the moment that I looked in your eyes I saw the girl I've loved all my life'- K. Hasegawa, Shoyo

'I'll give you all that I have, my love my life and me, I'll be your everything'- S. Jin, Kainan

'I'll kill a thousand rabbits (to stew) just for you'- Aya of Weiss Kreuz

'I traveled through time to get to you and behold thy grace, Maria-dono.'- K. Himura of Rorouni Kenshin

'I've launched a million aircrafts, I'll take you away, I've nothing left to say'-Duo Maxwell of Gundam Wing

'I just dumped the ugly Rinoa, just keeping you posted, here's my number if ever…'- Squall of FF8

'You know my reputation among chicks, be one of them?' – Trunks Briefs of Dragon Ball Z

'I usually carry a single rose (in my formal jock strap) but now it seems like no amount of rose can equal your magnificence'- Tuxedo Mask of Sailor Moon

'The cards have been drawn, we're bound to be together'- Yue of Card Captor Sakura

'My team's number one in Japan and I'm humbly the 2nd best player, but my love for you is never second best.'- D. Morohoshi, Aiwa

'My Golly, you're even better than me! I adore you.'- Steve, Kerry formerly of the Chicago Bulls and San Antonio Spurs.

'Ji Pao xzu hzu chan chao pai ni, bug an rang blah blah, pya weh'- F4ce of Meteorite Garden

'Kokoro ga moeteiru, sakashiteru. Kimi no Kainjite iru, girl, dakedo? Yes iisa…Moeteiru'- Abdula of Tondekimon

'Woorf! Woorf whoorf whoorf!!!!!!!!!!'- Crash Bandicoot of Sony Entertainment America

'I'll win the Iron Fist Tournament and offer the trophy to you even if it means kissing my grandfather in his Sumo gear.'-Jin Kazama of Tekken 3, 4, tag and 5

'You can have my tantric virgin ass, my Smith and Wesson magnum, Marlboro fags and the meat of these sacrificial idiots I'm traveling with.' – Genjo Sanzo of Gensomaden Saiyuki

'You made a straight man out of me. I have pink hair.' –Shuichi Shindou of Gravitation

'I'll design my next line of shoes just for you. I wouldn't even let Clara Jessica Parker see them.' -Womanolo Blahnik

'You know I still have that dick of mine in a pickle jar. Would you like me to have it stitched back without anesthesia? For you I will.' –Marilyn Womanson

' insert diabolic laughter here I'm sending the Bugrom army to kill all these rivals of mine for your love.' –Katsuhiko Jinnai of El Hazard

And the list never ended. But one caught Maria's eye; the plainest bouquet and card. It read; '1 4 3'-K.R. Not Kerry Rogers, but that doesn't mean Kerry Rogers didn't send a letter and flowers. In fact he made a song and named the latest KR recipe after her. Pollo a la Maria.

So everyone was dazzled by her incomparable good looks, even Rukawa. Then she suddenly felt depressed because she was in love with Rukawa too. It was hard!!! How could she choose without hurting the others.

She decided to leave Shohoku team, for peace.

'What?! You are a candidate for Japan's rookie of the year, all Japan first team, and next year's NBA Draft. Not to mention Miss Universe though you're 3 years short of the entry age, but we can't get enough of you. You can't quit.' Said the shocked Shohoku team.

'But girls don't play in men's league.' Cried the peerless Maria.

Nobody spoke because they knew she was right.

'Then would you just choose among all of us?' said Mitsui suddenly.

'I can't.' Maria whimpered.

'Please do. That will bring relief to us.' Said Shohoku boys. .

'But…Rukawa, I love you too!!!' Maria cried happily.

'I love you too, Maria.' Answered Rukawa. And they hugged sweetly.

Everybody shed tears and applauded. Though they were all hurt and jealous, they were nonetheless happy for their darling Maria. And surprise: the whole Kanagawa Prefecture was there too for the celebration.

Then a call came from the office. It was the Japanese Basketball Association's president.

He said Maria can play in the boy's league because she was the best of them all, and also because of her legendary, indescribable beauty.

'Hurrah for all of us! Long live dear Maria and everybody!'

And they lived happily ever after.

THE END

AFTER WORD: Did you guys love it? Don't worry I'm still writing my next fic featuring Maria again. Please review.


End file.
